<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nong Ohm (Feat Ms. Helkin) by Lia_613</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486542">Nong Ohm (Feat Ms. Helkin)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_613/pseuds/Lia_613'>Lia_613</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OhmFluke- Fandom, ด้ายแดง | The Red Thread - LazySheep, ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV), ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>As Usual I don't know, Drabble, Library, M/M, Ms. Helkin is actually a softie, Nong Ohm, Phi Fluke, Slice of Life, University, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:06:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_613/pseuds/Lia_613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess we writing drabbles these days...<br/>Inspired by the Maya Channel pics ᶘ ᵒᴥᵒᶅ</p><p>"It is not my concern if you choose to woo your junior in the library but I advise you to do it in silence unless you and your romantic interest would like to be thrown out!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ohm Thitiwat Ritprasert/Fluke Natouch Siripongthon, Ohm/Fluke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nong Ohm (Feat Ms. Helkin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oiiii Nong Ohmm!!" Fluke greeted, happily crashing down next to the junior seated on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>He caught the startled flinch that ran through Ohm for a second before the boy schooled himself.</p><p> </p><p>Fluke stared, waiting for a greeting. But his junior simply turned the page, continuing to read his book.</p><p> </p><p>"Oiiii~~" Fluke whined, intent on getting attention, "Nong Ohmmm~~~~~"</p><p> </p><p>He raised his voice with every whine and Ohm finally looked up, eyes shifting around to see if the librarian would come to scowl at them again.</p><p> </p><p>"Please lower your voice Phi."</p><p> </p><p>Fluke smirked, victorious, "Finally paying attention to me?"</p><p> </p><p>"How many times must the librarian chastise you before you learn?" Ohm reprimanded, voice soft but stern.</p><p> </p><p>"And how many times must I call your name before you turn to me huh? Where's the respect for this Phi?" </p><p> </p><p>Cheekily Fluke placed a hand over Ohm's broad shoulders, having to stick quite close to make sure his hand stretched over the entire length of them. </p><p> </p><p>Damn this junior and his build. What do kids these days even eat?</p><p> </p><p>He pinched Ohm's cheek, "Why didn't you greet me right away? Was it wrong or not? Huh?? Huhhhh??" </p><p> </p><p>The nong stayed silent and Fluke took the chance to peer at what he was reading, "Three Little Pigs?!"</p><p> </p><p>Ohm's ears went pink and of course Fluke noticed, "ooooh is Nong shy??"</p><p> </p><p>Having just about enough, Ohm shook his senior off of him, "It's for my Folklore class!" He glared at the loudly laughing boy next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure sure, whatever you say, oh my god-" Fluke cackled.</p><p> </p><p>Groaning, Ohm buried his face in his book when he heard the clacking. Fluke opened his eyes from rolling on the floor to a pair of red heels. He looked up, meeting the upside down gaze of Ms. Helkin. In a flash, he was standing up straight, hands gathered and head bowed.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Natouch."</p><p> </p><p>Fluke closed his eyes at the stern tone. It was nothing like the tone Ohm had used earlier. Ohm's voice, although firm, had a hint of fondness. Ms. Helkin though, sounded like she was dragging her nails across a chalkboard. </p><p> </p><p>"It is not my concern if you choose to woo your junior in the library but I advise you to do it in silence unless you and your romantic interest would like to be thrown out!" She spat.</p><p> </p><p>Ohm stared at her in shock when she used the words 'woo' and 'romantic interest' </p><p> </p><p>Fluke bit his lip to hide his smile, peeking at the flushing Ohm on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I am <em> not </em> his r-romantic interest! And he's <em> not </em> wooing me!!" Ohm protested, his voice lowered even when he was flustered. </p><p> </p><p>The boy loved and respected the library too much.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh hush boy!" Ms. Helkin shut him down instantly, "If you were not his romantic interest, I doubt your unruly Senior would be frequenting my library so much. He is most certainly wooing you and if you cannot see it, you are a bigger disappointment than him!" </p><p> </p><p>Ms. Helkin seemed like she would blow steam through her nose, "Sneaking in food everyday for you, running through these halls boisterously in search of you, pestering me to <em> no end </em> to find out your schedule. He has been in here for the past month and if you cannot believe he has other intentions aside from making my life a misery, then you best try to do so before I ban you from my library!"</p><p> </p><p>Ohm blinked at the heaving librarian, afraid the poor woman would have seizure (she was pretty old, it was a valid concern).</p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yes ma'am," he managed.</p><p> </p><p>Ms. Helkin turned to a gleefully smiling Fluke, narrowing her eyes at him. Fluke immediately stopped, "As for you. I advise you to confess to this bloke directly and stop wreaking havoc in here vying for his attention. It is clear as my dwindling patience that he mirrors your feelings." That made Fluke look up in surprise. </p><p> </p><p>"Now will you or will you not be quiet?"</p><p> </p><p>Fluke nodded rapidly, "Promise! I promise to be quiet! Today that is…" he smiled innocently and Ms. Helkin turned on her heel, stalking away.</p><p> </p><p>"Insufferable teenagers and their idiotic wooing and terrible manners! I swear if it was in my day…."</p><p> </p><p>The sound of her voice faded away and Fluke turned to Ohm. The younger one immediately looked away, physically turning his body so that his back was turned to Fluke and his side was leaning against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Ohm's ears were <em> red</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Fluke quietly sat down next to him, resting lightly against the back that was turned to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohm?"</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of silence.</p><p> </p><p>"What." </p><p> </p><p>A short and curt reply. He was definitely embarrassed then. Fluke giggled at how cute the younger was.</p><p> </p><p>"Shall I read out loud to you?"</p><p> </p><p>"....<em> what?</em>" Confusion was clear in Ohm's voice. </p><p> </p><p>"You said you liked the sound of my voice the other day."</p><p> </p><p>Ohm turned around in a flash, Fluke almost tumbling right into him.</p><p> </p><p>"I did not!"</p><p> </p><p>Grinning, Fluke pinched Ohm's cheek again, "Oh hush!" He imitated Ms. Helkin, "I heard you whisper that. You thought I was asleep didn't you?"</p><p> </p><p>Ohm went red, mouth opening and closing.</p><p> </p><p>"Now will you let me read to you or does Ms. Helkin need to be summoned?"</p><p> </p><p>Flustered, Ohm threw the book in his hands to Fluke and swiveled back around, refusing to look him in the face.</p><p> </p><p>Fluke's gaze grew fond, imitating the movement so their backs were leaning against each other's. He titled his head back, trying to rest it on Ohm's shoulder. The junior was a bit too tall.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohm?"</p><p> </p><p>A beat passed.</p><p> </p><p>"...yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"I <em> am </em> wooing you. You know that right?"</p><p> </p><p>Ohm gulped.</p><p> </p><p>"....I know Phi." He whispered, so quiet that had Fluke not been listening carefully, he would've missed it.</p><p> </p><p>"I really like you Nong Ohm."</p><p> </p><p>Another beat passed.</p><p> </p><p>"Just read the book!" The younger responded but he also shifted lower, so that Fluke could lean on him easier and his voice held no bite.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling Fluke started reading out loud and if Ohm closed his eyes to fully focus on his voice, then that was his own secret to keep. </p><p> </p><p>It was also no one's concern if Ms. Helkin came to check on them half an hour later to find them sound asleep, heads resting against each other's, their pinkies hooked tight.</p><p> </p><p>And it was certainly nobody's business if Ms. Helkin smiled softly at the pair, patting their hair gently, fondly murmuring "Ahh young love.." before she slid the open book out of Fluke's lap, returning it to its shelf and leaving the budding couple to doze off on each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>ʕ•ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>